The purpose of this application is to serve as a Collaborative Treatment Site for NIDA Collaborative Study for the comparison of the most promising psychosocial treatments for cocaine abuse disorders. The goals of this study are: 1) to study the efficacy of three psychosocial treatments (dynamic therapy + drug counseling, cognitive therapy + drug counseling and drug counseling by two different counselors) for cocaine use disorder, and 2) to examine the interactions between patient characteristics (e.g. psychiatric severity and presence of antisocial personality) and treatment in determining the outcome of treatment. The study is planned to include four sites, in each of them, 30 patients will be randomely assigned to each treatment group. The three treatments chosen have been shown to be effective in the methadone assisted treatment of opiate disorders and in pilot studies at the Penn VA Center for the Studies of Drug Addiction. These treatments have been adapted specifically to the needs of cocaine abusers and new treatment manuals have been written detailing these adaptations.